1. Field of the Invention
The following invention relates to improvements in desktop computing environments and, more particularly, but without limitation, to a system, method, and memory for providing independently rotatable display panels in a polyhedral display container.
2. Description of the Related Art
A "graphical user interface" (GUI) provides an interface between a user and a computer system's operating system. A "desktop" is a graphical user interface utilizing a desktop metaphor to permit user viewing and manipulation of system objects. The desktop includes at least one workspace (i.e., work surface) for users to store, manipulate, and view system objects. Some conventional desktops display a single front panel container in the workspace. This panel container contains icons representing frequently used objects, such as data files, controls, applications, and devices. Applications include, for example, text editors, databases, file managers, and games.
A desktop may include multiple workspaces for providing additional user space, thereby enabling the user to group similar windows and applications into meaningful sets. For example, one workspace may be used for calendar and mail applications, while another workspace may be used for engineering applications (e.g., CAD and drawing tools).
Hewlett-Packard's HP-VUE.TM. desktop includes multiple workspaces, a single front pane container displayed in each workspace, and a single front panel displayed in the front panel container. The single front panel displays various widgets, such as workspace switches, controls, and object icons. However, the major disadvantage of this desktop is that only a single front panel container and front panel are available. Consequently, the user cannot customize the controls, switches, and object icons displayed in the front panel container for different workspaces.
Another example of a conventional desktop, shown FIG. 1, includes front panels 10, 20, and 30 displayed inside front panel container 100. A user may rotate front panel container 100 about the horizontal X axis so that three or more different front panels (not shown) may be viewed. This rotation can be thought of as rotating a corn cob. However, front panel container 100 has limitations and disadvantages. First, because front panels 10, 20, and 30 are positioned in one vertical column, a user can only rotate those front panels about the horizontal X axis. As will be described herein, this inherently limits the number of front panels that can be displayed in front panel container 100. Second, the user cannot easily change the position of a front panel in relation to the position of another front panel. For example, a user may desire to position front panel 10 contiguous to front panel 30. However, with this conventional desktop, the user cannot easily move the front panels. Third, the design of front panel container 100 limits the user to viewing only a few front panels at a time.
Accordingly, demand exists for a front panel container that permits a user to independently rotate multiple front panels about varying axis, view numerous front panels at one time, and alter the position of front panels relative to one another.